goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
The Blocko Brothers misbehave at Maruko's house/grounded
Triangdad: "Squaro and Circly, Rectanglmom and I are going out tonight. While we do that, we're going to drive you to Maruko's house so that way we can enjoy our night." Squaro: "Um, really? Triangdad and Rectanglmom? Are you sure about this? Going out tonight? Maruko's house?" Circly: Yeah, I'm not sure about that. Rectanglmom: "Don't worry, Squaro and Circly. You'll have a great time while we're out." Triangdad: "Rectanglmom is right, Squaro and Circly. Now, let's get in the car." [ The car drove off to Maruko's house. ] [ The car finally arrived at Maruko's house. ] Triangdad: "All right, Squaro and Circly. We're here!" [ They got out of the car and walked into Maruko's house. ] (Inside) Maruko: "Hello, Triangdad and Rectanglmom. It's so nice to see you again. And I see you brought your sons, Squaro and Circly with you. What are they doing here?" Triangdad: "Well, Maruko. We planned to go out tonight. And that's why we dropped off our sons, Squaro and Circly to your house." Rectanglmom: "And can you please keep an eye on Squaro and Circly while we're gone?" Maruko: "Sure thing. I can do that. I'll make sure your sons doesn't do anything bad in my house." Triangdad: "Okay. And as for you, Squaro and Circly. Be on your best behaviour at Maruko's house while we're out. Do you understand?" Squaro: "Yes, Triangdad. I understand." Circly: Me too. Rectanglmom: "Good. Well, we must go now. Goodbye, Squaro and Circly." [ Triangdad and Rectanglmom left for their night out. ] Maruko: "I'm fine with you babysitting both while my family is away, because this will prove I can be responsible alone in the house again. So, Squaro and Circly, what do you want to do in my house for a while?" Squaro: "We want to watch TV." Circly: I agree with Squaro! Maruko: "All right. Then, what would you both like to watch?" Squaro: "We want to watch Sony Pictures and Sony Pictures Animation shows." Circly: I agree with Squaro! Maruko: "Sorry, Squaro and Circly. But Triangdad and Rectanglmom told me that you both cannot watch Sony Pictures and Sony Pictures Animation shows because you both are banned from everything made by your favourite companies." Squaro: "Oh, really? We cannot watch Sony Pictures and Sony Pictures Animation shows here. Well, what are we supposed to watch on TV?" Maruko: "Calm down, Squaro. You can only watch Paramount movies, PBS Kids shows, and other shows and movies not made by Sony Pictures and Sony Pictures Animation. So, good luck watching TV." TV: (in audio) "Wake up. Come along, faithful viewers, on our journey through the drain forest as we search for that very unusable creature, the three-toed sloth." Tommy Pickles: (on TV and audio) "Aw, there he is!" Squaro: "Oh, man! We hate TV shows and movies not made by Sony Pictures and Sony Pictures Animation. I'm going to change the channel from Rugrats Go Wild on Nickelodeon to Hotel Transylvania: The Series on Disney Channel." Circly: I agree! Let's change it! TV: (displays a 10-second scene from an episode from Hotel Transylvania: The Series) Squaro: "Now, that's more like it! We love watching Hotel Transylvania: The Series." Circly: I agree! TV: (displays a 25-second scene from an episode from Hotel Transylvania: The Series) Maruko: (walking into the living room) "Hello, Squaro and Circly. How are you doing? What the-?" [ turns angry at them ] "Squaro and Circly, what the hell are you watching?" Squaro and Circly: "We're watching Hotel Transylvania: The Series." Maruko: (in loud voice) "What?! Oh! (19X) Oh, my fricking god! Squaro and Circly! How dare you watch Hotel Transylvania: The Seires? You know that show is made by Sony Pictures Animation! That's it! I'm calling your parents!" Squaro and Circly: "No! (15x) Please, don't call our parents! Anything but calling our parents!" Maruko: "Too bad, Squaro and Circly. I'm going to do it anyway!" (dials on the phone) "Hello, Triangdad and Rectanglmom! Your sons, Squaro and Circly just misbehaved at my house by watching Hotel Transylvania: The Series. Can you pick them up? All right. See you soon bye." (hung up) "Your parents are coming in a minute. You both should be ashamed of yourself for what you both did!" Circly: "We know, Maruko. But we're sorry!" Maruko: "No! Sorry isn't going to cut it, Squaro and Circly! You both are in a lot of trouble and in hot water, mister! And look! Your parents are here!" Triangdad: "Squaro and Circly! We're very mad at you!" Rectanglmom: "We can't believe you misbehaved at Maruko's house. And what's worse, you watched Hotel Transylvania: The Series. How dare you! That does it! You both are grounded grounded grounded until Hotel Transylvania: The Series is taken off air by Disney Channel!" Triangdad: "Let's go home right now!" Squaro and Circly: "WAAAAAAH!" Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Videos by GalaxyStar2050 Category:The Blocko Brothers' grounded days Category:Chibi Maruko-chan